In optical transmission systems, so called sub-carrier multiplexing/demultiplexing, SCM, is an attractive technology, particularly in systems operating at 100 Gbit/s and above. However, the presence of so called “mirror signals” makes it necessary to utilize filters with extremely sharp filter characteristics, or unwanted signals will be admitted into the system.